Best Friends
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Quinn Pensky and Lola Martinez were different – yet the same. Quinn Pensky and Lola Martinez were truly two peas in a pod. Sisters, the other never got to share. And more importantly, best friends.


**A/N: I was really thinking about the friendship that Quinn and Lola have And this was born. It's mostly like a drabble/character study . So anyway, enjoy this drabble. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not at all. **

* * *

_Quinn Pensky and Lola Martinez were different – yet the same. _

_Lola had the potential to be an Oscar-award winning actress, while Quinn could win the Nobel Peace Prize for inventing a cure for cancer in the future through hard dedication, and ground-breaking research. But they were tighter than ever. Since Zoey and Nicole were best friends in freshman year, they only had only each other and realized that by hanging out together more and more, they were both quirky and different._

_Lola was spunky and so animated, while Quinn was so quirky, and weird in the good sense that she stood out and didn't let anyone's opinions of her faze her. Lola respected that highly. They didn't even realize how sisterly they had become until they felt the need to defend each other no matter what it was. Sure, Zoey, Lola and Quinn were like Charlie's Angels, but even Zoey knew the bond they shared. _

_Lola slapped Ellie Crenshaw for calling Quinn a spazzy bitch, while Quinn punched Adrienne Sawyer in the nose for calling Lola a whore. Quinn didn't know why she would stoop that low, but no one talked about her best friend like that. Absolutely no one._

_Quinn and Lola linked arms on their way to detention. _

"_Thanks for defending me, Lola…"_

"_No big deal. I was only returning the favour," the actress returned with a shrug. "And besides, if there's anyone I'd rather hang out with in detention, it would be my best friend." _

"_Aw. Likewise. So, wanna hear about the Quinnvention I'm making Logan for his birthday soon?"_

"_What? An electronic muzzle that never comes off?"_

_The prodigy rolled her eyes at the other brunette and sighed, "Lola, it's been five months since you knew about my relationship with Logan."_

"_Hey, well, I like my denial. Besides, Michael's the one that knew first, and laughed," Lola then made a quick mental note to see Michael later. Maybe when he wasn't joined at the hip with Lisa, while singing or other stuff. Michael was happy, and Lola thought it was cute. She laughed. "I should hit that guy."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's just seems like a good thing to do," Lola answered shortly, with a laugh that made Quinn laugh with her. _

* * *

"Hey, we're almost ready for you. Your dad's on his way to give you away," a twenty-six year old, Lola Martinez told when she found the bride staring at herself in the vanity. The dress was strapless complete with a long train and her brunette hair was swept in an elegant updo. Her glasses were replaced with contacts for the occasion and Lola really couldn't believe that this day was actually here, and she was their maid of honour.

Quinn Pensky turned away from her reflection and stared at her best friend with eyes that started to cloud with tears, but she blinked them back.

"I can't believe I'm going to Mrs. Logan Reese this time tomorrow. I'm so nervous."

"If it makes you feel any better, Vince told me he almost started hyperventilating like an hour ago. He does love you, and I understand that. Maybe not when we were in high school, but I get it," the actress told her best friend of a decade. Lola finally understood when Logan explained to her, and after a while the freaky and twisted logic started making sense. Quinn smiled, and enveloped the slender brunette in a hug. The two women pulled away. "But if he does hurt you, I'll be on him so fast."

"I appreciate the protection, Lola," Quinn replied, and took her bouquet of white tulips, lilies and carnations from her.

"See you out there." Lola said, while in a dark red gown, while the bridesmaid had cherry red ones, a couple shades lighter than her dress. "Remember, you're the star today, so shine."

"Did your acting coach tell you that?" Quinn asked, joking.

"Sweetie, you know what I mean. Good luck. Here's another hug for good luck."

There wasn't a better moment than this one right now.

"Thanks for still being my best friend," Quinn thanked the other brunette, with a quiet sniffle. Lola gently fixed her eyeliner, trying to stop the tears from falling herself. She let out a quiet sniffle too, and wiped her eyes before her make-up had the chance to be ruined.

"You know you'll still be mine."

"Promise?"

"I swear," Lola confirmed, and did their secret handshake on it. "Now, go get married already!"

Quinn Pensky and Lola Martinez were truly two peas in a pod. Sisters, the other never got to share.

And more importantly, best friends.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another drabble thing I wrote yesterday. I updated Letters To You just now, but I'm in the process of updating Guidance with the sixth chapter. Review this, and any of my pieces you happen to stumble over. Please and thank you. Excuse the shortness. Hence, the purpose of a drabble, right?**

**-Erika**


End file.
